1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to security devices. More particularly, it pertains to a security device for temporary use by a shopper, in a store, in which to secure a purse to a shopping cart for safe-keeping so that it is neither stolen or broken into during the shopping spree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most shopping is done in supermarkets today using shopping carts. A typical shopping cart comprises a large, metal wire basket, a frame supporting the basket having ground-engaging wheels supporting the frame and a handle for pushing the cart around the store. In most shopping carts, a small shelf is made available inside the basket or adjacent the handle on which a shopper may place delicate items, small children or a purse.
Distasteful as it seems, there is a rising incidence of purses being stolen from shopping carts or pilfered while the attention of the shopper is drawn away from the cart toward items in the store. While it is possible in some instances to loop the long purse straps over the handle bar of the cart and slip the purse through the loop, thereby attaching it to the cart handle bar, such a configuration still allows someone to open the purse and steal the contents thereof while the shopper's attention is drawn to other matters in the store or while reaching or walking a short distance away from the cart to pick up an item. Some shoppers prefer to carry their purses on their shoulders, however, this poses problems of annoyance, in having the purse straps slip off the shoulder when reaching for items on the shelves, of some hazard in having the purse swing down and knock breakable items from the lower shelves, and of having the purse become stained or damaged by contact with fruits, meats or frozen items.
Most everyone, particularly women, carries a purse while shopping and it would be desirable to provide a secure purse enclosure on shopping carts. Not only would the enclosure be useful for securing the safety of the purse, but it would be useful for storing items bought elsewhere before the shopper came to the store. Such a device would be especially useful for senior citizens whose mobility is not always the best and further, would demonstrate to customers that the store is responsive to their needs for maintaining a secure environment during travel about the store's premises. The device would also be useful to women with small children in tow, giving them two completely free hands to better control the children as well as load the cart with merchandise. It is also believed the shopper would buy more merchandise since it stands to reason that a shopper with both hands free to load the cart would be likely to load the cart with more merchandise than he or she would if partially distracted with having to worry about his or her purse.